1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a work surface attached to a wall element or a door of a switchgear cabinet, which can be brought from a parallel stowed position into a flipped-down work position.
2. Description of Prior Art
The known work surfaces of this type are attached like leaves to a wall element or a door of a switchgear cabinet. Here, the lower horizontal side of the work surface is hinged on the wall element or the door by a hinge or the like. The vertical sides of the working surface are connected by leaf holders, known per se, with the wall element or the door. As shown in German Patent Reference DE 43 12 816 A1, the leaf holders have two guide rods, which are hingedly connected with each other, and whose free ends are hinged to the work surface, or respectively the wall element or the door. In the extended position of the two guide rods, the leaf holders determine the work position of the work surface, while in the stowed position they are pivoted on each other. In the work position of the work surface the leaf holders extend over at least a portion of the two sides of the work surface and therefore more or less hamper working on the work surface.
A switchgear cabinet with a circuit diagram pocket is shown in German Patent Reference DE 36 38 454 A1. The circuit diagram pocket can be pivoted into the desk position by guide pins and a crank guide.
German Patent Reference DE 41 21 660 A1 shows a folding table with a table top which can be folded out and which is pivotally and displaceably held in lateral frame sections with its inner end. The table top is hinged on pivotal strips and can be brought into a horizontal position by displacing and rotating its end.